Rainy Days
by Sattilllious
Summary: EXO fanfiction
1. Encounter At The Minimart

"Ahh, seriously. Must it rain tonight, just when I forgot to bring my umbrella?" You mumbled as you reached the minimart, hurrying in to avoid the rain. It was near midnight. The streets were dimly lit, and the rain was pounding heavily on the pavement outside. "Hmm.. since i'm already here, I should get something to eat."

You became engrossed in shopping, ignoring the cashier's judgmental gaze.

Just then, another person came in. The tall figure walked swiftly to the snacks section beside you, and you caught a glimpse of him. He was wearing sunglasses.. in the middle of the night, and a hoodie and jeans. Deciding to not judge him, you tried to concentrate on your own stuff. But then, you just can't stop your eyes from darting in his direction. You thought that he looked familiar, but it couldn't be. He looked like he was around 180cm tall, with a slightly muscular figure, making him look extremely attractive. So, almost like an idol? But then again, almost any guy in Korea can have this kind of build. Just then, he turned and looked at you with a rather blank look on his face.

Your jaw dropped. Park Chan Yeol was standing in front of you. There was no mistaking it. Your insides are screaming. Sensing that you have recognized him, his ears turned red. He quickly grabbed a few snacks and made his way to the cashier, while you were lost in thoughts. "This must be fate!" You thought, smiling to yourself. "I must at least talk to him before he leaves! ".

No thinking straight, you grabbed a kimbap that was in front of you and went to the cashier,wondering how you should start the conversation, if there is going to be one. "Your change." The cashier smiled. What, he was already leaving! You had to act fast, this was your one and only chance to say something!

"Excuse me.. could you borrow me 3000 won?" You asked softly. He turned and frowned at you. Without saying anything, he pulled out 5000 won from his wallet and placed it on the table. Immediately afterwards, he walked out into the rain and disappeared.

No!

You dashed out into the rain, expecting to at least catch him again, but he was already gone. His silhouette faded into the darkness.

"Thank you.." You whispered into the night.


	2. Encounter At The Airport

**Encounter At The Airport**

Hyun Mi yawned.. She had just slept through the whole journey back to Singapore. "Dear passengers, it was a pleasure to have you on board with us. We thank you again for choosing our flight, and we hope to see you again." The announcement echoed in her mind. Slowly, she unbuckled her seatbelt and waited for her turn to take her belongings and get off the plane. "Why is it taking so long..." She muttered to herself. Right after she said it, the queue started to crawl.

Feeling exhausted, she collapsed onto the nearest seat that was just outside the exit, and accidentally fell into a deep slumber. When she woke up, most of the passengers were gone(she assumed) and new people were queueing up to go into the boarding area. Hyun Mi rubbed her eyes and stretched, ignoring the judging eyes that were on her.

Still feeling sleepy, she decided to wash her face to wake herself up. She made her way to the nearest toilet. As she turned the corner with her dreamy state, she bumped into something.. _soft_.. and _warm_, she, unconsciously hugged it tightly. It felt so nice and comfortable, that she just wants to sleep on it.

"Excuse me," the thing said.

Startled, Hyun Mi immediately let go. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she had just done - touching a stranger. "I'm so sorry! I was just extremely tired.. please forgive me!" It was then when she saw, that the "something" was actually a ~180cm tall man with a nice( extremely hot and cute) figure, with sunglasses on. She gasped. "Oh my god, i'm so, so sorry! I was just trying to make my way to the toilet to wash my face, and i didn't notice you there.." Hyun Mi tried desperately to explain herself.

"It's okay. Uhh, actually may i ask you for a favour?"The man said, softly. Hyun Mi nodded vigorously. "Could you.. act as my younger sister and guide me to the Arrival Hall?" Hyun Mi was confused, as to why she needs to do so, but she did not question him. She owed the man something for hugging him unexpectedly. She linked arms with him and went to retrieve her bags. Then, she walked awkwardly with him to the Arrival Hall. The man did not say anything throughout the trip, instead they just exchanged a couple of awkward glances at each other.

Near the arrival hall, screams of fans could be heard loudly. "There must be some celebrity coming here, eh? For the fans to scream like that." She tried to engage the man into a conversation. "Uhh, yeah." And that was the end of the conversation that they had. Once they reached the arrival hall, they broke apart. The man bowed slightly to convey his thanks and left first. Once the glass door opened, the fans' screams were so loud that Hyun Mi had to cover her ears as she thought that her eardrums would explode.

"Where is he.. Is that him?" "Sehun Oppa!" "Sehun ah, look here!"

_Oh Se Hun? _ Hyun Mi's jaw dropped. The man _was_ Oh. Se. Hun. "BURN!" her sister would scream in her face. She actually hugged and linked arms with _THE _Oh Se Hun of EXO. She dropped down on her knees and covered her face with her hands. _No.. no.. This.. cannot be.._ Hyun Mi felt as if she was about to faint when she saw Se Hun trying to walk over to the other EXO members to rejoin them.

Hyun Mi was in such a state of shock that she didn't notice the judging stares and looks from other people. But she was never the type to care. Instead, she whipped out her phone. She can't wait to tell her friends about the encounter!


End file.
